


Replacing the Codex

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [9]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Gen, Guilty Conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Dario's codex goes missing, but a box shows up on his bed. It doesn't take Dario long to realize where it came from.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell/Dario Santiago
Series: Dribble Drabble April [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	Replacing the Codex

**Author's Note:**

> Day #13 A Codex

Jess breathed out at the amount it was going to cost him. He knew it wasn’t his responsibility, but the look in the other person’s eyes was too much to bear. Handing over the amount, Jess waited silently for the order to be finished. He would be finding out where the other one went and there would be hell to pay even if he lost friends because of it. 

“Sir.”

Jess took the box and hid it under his shirt. “Thank you.” he dropped a couple more coins on the counter and disappeared into the night.

The next morning he heard the box open and the murmured words when the person saw what was in it. Jess stayed quiet allowing Dario all the time he wanted in the shower. He swallowed hard hearing the curses, but still pretended to be asleep. When Dario left the room, Jess got up and ready for the day refusing to look at the spot where his things had been for the past few weeks.

It was late when Jess finally returned to the dormitory. He didn’t want to see the others or remember what he did for someone that really couldn’t stand him. No sooner did he walk into the bedroom, the door closed and he was slammed into it.

“Where is it?”

“Where is what?” Jess asked tiredly.

“There were six blanks on your desk. Two more on your nightstand. The other valuables that you kept on your dresser.”

Jess refused to look at him, instead just shrugging. “No idea. Maybe someone is trying to give me the message to go back to London.”

“Scrubber.”

“I don’t know.” Jess replied, getting away and going into the bathroom for a shower. 

He was halfway through when Dario walked in opening the curtain. “You sold it all, didn’t you?”

“It’s none of your business. Now unless you plan on joining me I suggest you let me finish my shower in peace.”

Dario swallowed realizing that Jess still couldn’t look at him. He licked his lip, as he removed his shoes, then got in. He moved closer forcing Jess against the wall, before kissing him. “Thank you.”


End file.
